The Mafia- Season 1
This is rated PG, this fanfiction has Barfing, Killing and Action, The legal age to see this on your own is 10. Episodes Do Not Edit, NLG Only! Epsiode 1: Did or Died- 'After the contestants see a horror movie, they shiver as they know that the killer must be close. The first attack was Woody walks down the main hall on Floor 27. Just then, he notices fire on the rug, the fire spread, and Woody runs away from the fire, panicking. Ruby, Puffball and Yin-Yang notices this. Just before Woody thinks he is safe, he catches fire and is burnt. When Ruby, Puffball and Yin-Yang went into the room, it was too late, Woody was lying down on the floor. Ruby tries to wake Woody up, but cannot. Ruby annoucess that Woody is dead. (THE TRIAL) The contestant wanted to know who killed Woody. Balloon think's it's Firey, since he produces fire, but Flower thinks it's Yellow Face, because of the Jet Pack Incident. Who was the one who murdered Woody? Firey Yellow Face (THE RESULTS) The host takes out a mafia detector and stuck it on Yellow Face, therefore he is the Mafia. Flower gets a prize to a local carnival. (WHAT HAPPENED) When Yellow Face was walking down a hall close to the Main Hall on Floor 27, he looks frightened. He thinks what his escape plan might be. Suddenly, he had a plan. He can use a jet pack. He said he was a genius, but it didn't turn so hot. The jet pack flew out of Yellow Face's back and set fire to the rug. Then Yellow Face heard panicking, and ran in circle, then the other direction. (EXECUTION 1- THE DEADLY ERASE LOCATION- FLOOR 27) The host asks Yellow Face to step on a white square platform, suddenly an eraser appears near he platform and starts moving back and forth on Yellow Face. He panics, but the eraser follows him wherever he goes. He grabs Firey and lifts him, but before Yellow Face tries to get Firey erased, Yellow Face is completely erased, Firey falling onto the floor, not burning the burnt rug. '''Episode 2: Flooding the Bathroom-' The contestants now have rooms for them to enjoy their stay in, except for the one who die. They also got clothes for them to look like normal people. Then the host introduced new characters: Suitcase and Soap Dora went up into the shower in her room at 925. When she was about to turn the water on, she saw something, then it opened its mouth. Suddenly, she smells something horrible and screams. The newcomers, Soap and Suitcase, noticed this. They ran into 925, and opened he bathroom door, however, they noticed they were wearing their clothes on, and there was a pool off in the bathroom door, it was pretty deep, down to knee-length so Soap had to lift her skirt to the middle of her thighs from the barf pool. Suitcase did the same, even though it's hard to hold you skirt to the middle of your thighs with your teeth. Then Soap held her nose and said that "Whatever this pool is, it stinks!" That's when they saw Dora dead, quickly, Soap and Suitcase opened her mouth with Suitcase releasing her skirt out of her mouth. and screamed, releasing Soap's skirt from her hands. (THE TRIAL) Everyone met at the 8th floor. Especially Soap and Suitcase, clothes all wet and soggy and covered in barf, but mostly on their skirts. Then the Host asked who murdered Dora the Idiot. Paper said Bow and Baseball said Rocky, despite them having a barfing problem. But Match said it was Spongy, due to him being fat and smelly. who was the one who murdered Dora? Rocky Bow Spongy (THE RESULTS) The Host brant out the same Mafia detectors. Therefore, Rocky was the Mafia. Baseball wins tickets to the 2014 Fifa World Cup. He brings Nickel and Suitcase with him. (WHAT HAPPENED) As Rocky went to his hotel room. He hatched a evil plan. Rocky hated Dora all along. He wanted to kill her. So she went to Dora's bathroom, opened his mouth, and barfed. Oddly enough, What Dora saw was a rock. (Rocky fans, didn't see that coming, did you?) (EXECUTION 2- TIME TO MINE LOCATION-Room 925 on the 9th Floor) After the World Cup game, which Baseball said that Germany won 1-0, (Pen was so disappointed that he lost the bet to Blocky) The execution began. The Host placed Rocky on the mat near the TV. Then a guy named Steve came in the room and saw Rocky, and he wondered if there is any gems inside him. Rocky tried to barf on Steve, but before Rocky tried to barf a drop of vomit, Steve took out his pickaxe and mined up Rocky. Diamond came out and Ruby greeted him, but Diamond warned her that this is not a safe place to be. Then shortly after, Apple cries that Rocky is gone, shocking Microphone and barely extinguishing Firey. Contestants Woody.PNG|'''Woody-1st Dead Yellow Face.png|'Yellow Face-2nd Executed' Dora.png|'Dora-3rd Dead' Rocky.png|'Rocky-4th Executed' Apple.png|Apple Balloon.png|Balloon Baseball.png|Baseball Blocky.png|Blocky Bomby.png|Bomby Book.png|Book Bow.png|Bow Box.png|Box Ice Cube.png|Ice Cube Golf Ball.png|Golf Ball Gelatin.png|Gelatin Fries.png|Fries Flower.png|Flower- Prizes: 1 File:5)_Firey.png|Firey- Nominations: 1 Eraser.png|Eraser Donut.png|Donut David.png|David Coiny.png|Coiny Cherries.png|Cherries Leafy.png|Leafy Match'.png|Match Microphone.png|Microphone Bubble.png|Bubble Needle.png|Needle Nickel.png|Nickel Paintbrush.png|Paintbursh Paper.png|Paper Pen.png|Pen Pencil.png|Pencil Pin.png|Pin Puffball.PNG|Puffball Ruby.png|Ruby Snowball.png|Snowball Soap.png|Soap Spongy.png|Spongy SuitcasePro.png|Suitcase File:ACWAGT_Taco_Pose.png|Taco Teardrop.png|Teardrop Tennis Ball.png|Tennis Ball Trophy.png|Trophy Yin-Yang.png|Yin-Yang WoodyGhostPose.png|Ghost Woody Category:Camps Category:Mafia Series Category:Mafia Camps Category:Non-User Camps Category:Fanfiction Camps Category:Fanfiction Category:NLG343 Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA